Snivy's Life
by RainbowPika
Summary: Snivy, Oshawott, Tepig and Pikachu imbark on an amazing journey to stop Darkrai.
1. The Beginning

**Note: I give names to the characters, and change the dialogue.**

**Snivy's P.O.V. Usually in third person.**

* * *

"But-"

"Enough Zoey! You're the Princess, you MUST attend!"

"Okay, mom, Royal Queen Spring." I have an attitude, I admit it.

"GO TO YOUR ROOM, NOW!" My mom is usually cool, but when she loses it, she loses it. She called guards to escort me.

I simply walked to my room, and when I got there, slammed the door in their faces.

I have done 2 leaf tornados, 5 leaf storms, and 3 vine whips. My room is somehow still neat, I don't know how.

\ My room is a tree stump, but it's huge. I always feel relaxed inside of it. The insides have been covered with leaves, to my exact preference. And the furniture is great! There's a bark bed with a leaf covering and 2 moss blankets, and a couch for company. A small desk that also served as a table, on it was a lamp, a yellow rose in a green pot, and next to it was a brown bark bookshelf, complete with my favorite books! A clock is on the wall, over the bookshelf. There's also a wood dresser that I use to store things.

The argument my mom and I were having is one we often have. About whether or not I can skip the upcoming berry party or not.

I don't like them, I don't know why, but I'm a bit of a tomboy. My mom worries about my manners, and I hate sitting at a table where my mom is whispering when to say what, and what to say.

I sigh. I need to use my attacks so I stay sharp! A princess must know how to defend herself! What if the guards fail? What would I do then?

I spin and spin and spin, using leaf tornado over and over and over again. Sometimes I race people, but _I _always win. I'm just that fast.

I sigh, and then hear a knock on my door. "Come in," I say.

A Pawniard comes in, "Do you need anything, Princess Zoey?"

"Ask my mom if I can come out now."  
"Okay." He backs out, almost tripping on my satchel.

I sigh after he leaves, picking up the satchel, and dusting it off. Its outside is made of a brown fabric with leaves sewed onto it, leaves are dangling from the bottom, a brown strap is sewed on to complete the outside, and the inside has many pockets, and everything is lined with moss. Inside of one of the pockets is a beautiful seashell, smooth and hard. It's green and yellow and white, and is really pretty. I put the seashell back, and sling the bag over my shoulder.

Another knock sounds at the door. I get up and answer it, the same guard being there. "She said you could, Princess Zoey."

* * *

I walk out and stretch. I'm going to go race now.

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! GOT IT?!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Third person P. O. V.**

* * *

Zoey dashed through the forest leaping over fallen trees, logs, and then stopped at a bridge when she saw an Oshawott and a Pikachu walking near. The Pikachu had the Oshawott hanging onto his back. She stood in front of the bridge wondering: Who are they?

"Haven't seen you around here…" she trailed off, "You here for the berry party?" No? That's not it?" she could tell by their faces.  
"We came to this area to investigate a case!" the Oshawott said proudly, "I'm Splash, and he's Shock!"  
"What?! A case? Sounds exciting. Berry Parties are so boring to me, I'm Zoey." It sounded exciting to her; all she really did was attend meetings, berry parties, race and fight. She thought for a moment, deciding not to tell them she was a princess.

"Exciting?!" Splash screamed, "This isn't a game!"

"My, aren't you the serious one," Zoey said, "You hafta enjoy yourself. I'm out."

Zoey rushed across the bridge back the way she came, jumping on top of a building, and pausing there.

A few minutes later, a Zorua came, then the Pikachu and the Oshawott. Currently, Zoey, or as her friends called her, Zoe, hated the Oshawott.

Zoey listened to the conversation, interjecting after a few minutes. "Maybe if you put the missing piece back on there?"

By the look the Oshawott gave her, Zoey was pretty sure he hated her too. "Oh, you again, greenie?" Splash paused, before saying, "I didn't need you to tell me that! I'd already figured it out! I was just thinking about how we should search for the piece."

Zoey smiled. "I know which Pokémon ripped it. If you insist, I just might tell you." She paused, then said, "How 'bout it? Want me to tell you?"

Splash paused then said, "Tsk….. Yeah…"

Zoey decided to torture him. Revenge! "What? I can't hear you! That was too quiet."

"Tell me who ripped it, already!" Splash yelled.

"Now, that time I could hear you. Ask Whimsy, the Whimsicott." She ran off, but after they left, quietly followed them. Neither Shock nor Splash noticed her. She continued to follow them as they helped a bunch of people and played, then talked to Whimsy. She told them that she had made it into an invitation to the Berry Party, and given it to Queen Spring, otherwise known as Queen Serperior, a.k.a. Zoey's mom.

* * *

** Disclaimer: I don't own anything. ****_ Author's note: Pokémon live forever!_**


End file.
